Edward Scissorhands VHS 2000
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Severe Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures, Video Tapes or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and/or a $250,000 Fine. * This Videocassette is for Private Home Viewing Only. It is Not Authorized for Any Other Use. Any Public Performance, Copying or Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Logos * Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection Disney Bumpers * Coming Soon to Own on Video and DVD Opening Previews * Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure * Disney's Home for the Holidays * Air Bud: World Pup * O Brother, Where Art Thou? Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Now Available to Own on Video and DVD Opening Previews (cont.) * The Black Cauldron/The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad Join Us After the Feature * Be Sure to Join Us After the Feature for look behind-the-scenes at The Making of Edward Scissorhands and them Be Sure to Catch the Original Theatrical Trailer. Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Feature Presentation Aspect Ratio * This Film Has Been Modified from Its Original Version. It Has Been Formatted to Fit Your TV. THX Broadway Bumper * Digitally Mastered for Optimal Video and Audio Performance * Lucasfilm, Ltd. - THX Opening Logos * Walt Disney Pictures Opening Credits * Walt Disney Pictures and Tim Burton Pictures presents * A Clampett-Burton Production * In Association With: Amblin Entertainment * "Edward Scissorhands" * Produced in association with: Silver Screen Partners IV * Music And Lyrics by: Danny Elfman * Original Score by: Danny Elfman * Narrated by: Christopher Plummer * Director of Photography: Pete Kozachik * Visual Consultant: Rick Heinrich * Production Designer: Rick Heinricks * Art Director: Deane Taylor * Associate Producer: Danny Elfman * Editor: Stan Webb * Executive Producer: Denise DiNovi * Produced by: Bob Clampett and Tim Burton * Story by: Tim Burton and Caroline Thompson * Screenplay by: Caroline Thompson * Directed by: Henry Selick Ending Credits Story * Story Supervisor: Joe Ranft * Storyboard Artists: Roger Allers, Ed Gombert, Gary Trousdale, Thom Enriquez, Matthew O'Callaghan, Joe Ranft, Brenda Chapman, Miguel Domingo Cachuela, Jorgen Klubien, Bob Pauley, Steve Moore Animation * Animation Supervisor: Eric Leighton * Animators: Trey Thomas, Timothy Hittle, Michael Belzer, Anthony Scott, Owen Klatte, Angie Glocka, Justin Kohn, Eric Leighton, Paul Berry, Joel Fletcher, Kim Blanchette, Loyd Price, Richard C. Zimmerman, Stephen A. Buckley * Assistants: Matthew White, Chris Peterson, Brain Van't Hul, Cameron Noble, Micheal Bienstork, James Matlosz, Sara Mast, Carl Miller, Mark Kohr * Additional Animation: Harry Walton, Paul W. Jessel, Michael W. Johnson, Ken Willard, Daniel Mason * Staff Assistants: Caroline Hamann, Oliver Smyth * Animation Rig Engineer: George Wong * Assistant Animation Rigger: Michael W. Johnson * Apprentice Animator: Lana Bernberg * Sculptors: Norm DeCarlo, Shelley Daniels, Greg Dykstra, Randal M. Dutra Technical Artists * Armature Supervisor: Tom St. Amand * Armature Engineers: Blair Clark, Merrick Cheney, Chris Rand, Eben Stromquist, Bart Trickel * Additional Armatures: Lionel Ivan Orozco * Mold Maker Supervisor: John A. Reed III * Mold Makers: Victoria B. Lewis, Win Van Thillo, Erik Jensen, Rob Ronning, Michael Jobe, Jon Berg * Mold Maker Assistants: Mike Grivett, Tony Preciado * Character Fabrication Supervisor: Bonita De Carol * Character Fabrications: Lauren Vogt, Elise Robertson, Elizabeth Jennings, Jeff Brewer, Valerie Sofranko-Banks, Grece Murphy, Facundo Rabaudi, Michael Wick, Margot Hale, Barbara Kossy, David Chong * Set Construction Supervisor: Lee Bo Henry * Set Designer & Dressing Supervisor: Gregg Olsson * Background Design: B.J. Fredrickson * Set Foreman: Tom Proost * Shop Dog: Marble * Set Builders: Todd Lookinland, Fon Davis, Phil Brotherton, Ben Nichols, Philip Cusick, Alessandro Palladini * Set Dressers: Gretchen Scharfenberg, Joel Friesch * Lead Scenic Artist: B.J. Fredrickson * Scenic Artists: Linda Overbey, Jennifer Clinard, Peggy Hrastar, Loren Hillman * Model Shop Supervisor: Mitch Romanauski * Model Makers: Paula Lucchesi, Marc Ribaud, Joel Friesch, Bill Boes, Jeff Brewer, Nick Bogle * Assistant Model Makers: Jerome Ranft, Rebecca House, Pamela Kibbee, Aaron Kohr Art/Production * Assistant Art Directors: Kendal Cornkhite, Kelly Adam Asbury, Bill Boes * Artistic Coordinator: Allison Abbate * Production Coordinator: Jill Ruzicka * Character Design: Dan Haskett, Chris Buck, Kevin Lima, Ed Gombert, Glen Keane, Andreas Deja, Philo Barnhart * Additional Character Design: David Cutler, Barry Jackson, Jorgen Klubein * Character Sculptures: Ruben Procopio * Visual Development: Bruce Morris, Kelly A. Asbury, Andy Gaskill, Rowland B. Wilson, Chris Van Allsburg, A. Kendall O'Connor, Gary Eggleston, Doug Lefler, Kay Nielsen * Production Accountant: Kevin Reher * Production Coordinator: George Young * Assistant Artistic Coordinator: Shane Francis * Assistant Production Coordinator: Kat Miller * Assistant To Producer/Director: Gisela Hermeling * Assistant Accountant: Jenny Spamer * Stage Coordinator: Alia Almeida Agha * Stage Manager: Robert Anderson * Production Assistants: Daniel Campbell, Susan Alegria, Arianne Sutner, Jon Angle, Beth Lee Schneider, Denise Rottina, Kirk Scott, David Janssen * Production Runners: David Teller, Ila Abramson, David Burke * Facilities Production Assistant: Thomas Buchanan Editorial * Consulting Editor: Chris Lebenzon * Associate Editor: Edie Ichioka * Apprentice Editors: Andrea Biklian, Patti Tauscher, Jenny Oznowicz * Additional Editor: Micheal Kelly * Track Editor: Daniel Mason FX Animation * Effects Animators: Jack Boyd, Mark Dindal, Kelvin Yasuda, Bill Berg * Additional Animation: Brian Clift, David Pacheco, David Stephan, Ellen Woodbury * Cel Painters: Daryl Carstensen, Michelle Urbano * Digital Effects Provided by: Walt Disney Feature Animation * Digital Effects Supervisor: Mark Dindal * Ink and Paint Manager: Becky Fallberg * Camera Manager: Rick Taylor * FX Color Timing And Paint: Phil Hetos * Ink and Paint and Final Check Supervisor: Phyllis Bird * Scene Planning Supervisor: Dave Thomson * Caps & FX Softwear Lead: Phyllis Bird * Caps Personnel: Gretchen L. Albrecht, Bill Branzer, Janet Bruce, Hortensia M. Casagran, Carmen Sanderson, Betty Stark, Gina Wootten, Penny Campsie, Ginni Mack, Paulino García DeMingo, Ruth Recinos, Eadie Hofmann, Saskia Raevouri, Tanya Moreau-Smith, Saskia Raevouri, Ray Owens, Ann Neale, Cindy Finn, Debbie Jorgensberg, Sylvia Roemer, Brigitte Strother * Casting by: Mary Gail Artz and Barbera Cohen Cast * Johnny Depp as Edward Scissorhands * Winona Ryder as Kim Boggs * Dianne Wiest as Peg Boggs, Kim’s mother * Anthony Michael Hall as Jim * Kathy Baker as Joyce * Robert Oliveri as Kevin Boggs, Kim’s younger brother * Conchata Ferrell as Helen * Caroline Aaron as Marge * Dick Anthony Williams as Officer Allen * O-Lan Jones as Esmeralda * Vincent Price as The Inventor * Alan Arkin as Bill Boggs, Kim’s father * Additional Voices: Charlie Adler, Susan Blu, Corey Burton, Daws Butler, Ruth Buzzi, Townsend Coleman, Peter Cullen, Brian Cummings, Jim Cummings, Pat Fraley, Phil Hartman, Marilyn Lightstone, Tress MacNeille, Chuck McCann, Rob Paulsen, Will Ryan, Marilyn Schreffler, Hal Smith, Russi Taylor, Les Tremayne, Lennie Weinrib, Frank Welker, Ted Zeigler, Patric Zimmerman, Jack Angel, Vanna Bonta, Peter Greenwood, Marii Mak, Mickie McGowan, Patrick Pinney, Phil Proctor * Additional Dialogue: Howard Ashman, Gerrit Graham, Samuel Graham & Chris Hubbell * San Francisco Casting: Hayes * Van Horn Casting: David Nelson Music * Songs Produced by: Danny Elfman * Songs Arranged by: Alan Menken * Supervising Music Editor: Kathleen Bennett * Music Editor: Charles Paley * Music Editing: Segue Music * Music Scoring Mixer: John Richards * Original Score Recorded and Mixed at: Evergreen Studios * Orchestrations by: Thomas Pasatieri, Philip Giffin * Orchestra Conducted by: J.A.C. Redford Musicians ** Tom Boyd · English Horn & Oboe Soloist ** Ethmer Roten · Flute ** James Thatcher · French Horn Post Production * Post Production Supervisor: Sara Duran * Post Production Administrator: Jeannine Berger * Post Production Assistant: Tracy Barber * Additional Optical Effects: Harry Walton/Image FX Michael Hinton/Interformat * Sound Editing: Weddington Productions * Supervising Sound Editors: Richard C. Franklin Jr., Louis L. Edemann, Gary A. Hecker * Sound Editors: Charles L. Campbell, P. Bruce Richardson, Nils C. Jensen, Leonard T. Geschke, G.C. 'Chuck' Neely, J. Chris Jargo * Original Dialogue Recording: Samuel Lehmer * Dubbing Recordists: Tim Webb, Tony Araki * ADR Editors: Larry Singer, Thomas Whiting * ADR Mixer: Thomas J. O'Connell * ADR Recordist: Rick Canelli * ADR Voice Casting: Barbera Harris * Assistant Sound Editor: Pamela G. Kimber * Asst. Sound Designer: Jason King * Processed Sound Effects: Alan Howarth, Melvin D. Neiman * Executive in Charge of Post Production for Sound: Ahmed Agrama, Óscar I. Díaz, Kent Harrison Hayes * Apprentice Sound Editor: Jack Nietzsche Jr. * Foley by: TAJ Soundworks * Foley Artists: John Roesch, Ellen Heuer, Joe Sabella * Foley Recorded by: Greg Orloff * Recordist: Carolyn Tapp * Re-Recorded at: Buena Vista Sound * Re-Recording Mixers: Terry Porter C.A.S., Mel Metcalfe, David J. Hudson, Elliot Tyson, Terry O'Bright * Camera Operators: Jo Carson, Pat Sweeney, Jim Aupperle, Ray Gilbert, Richard E. Lehmann, Eric Swenson, Dave Hanks, Selwyn Eddy III * Process Lab: Joe Parra, John White, Joe Holmes * Video Crew: Al Vasquez, Brian Jolley, David Jones * Video Engineer: Bryan J. Rusenko * Video Technician: Hugo Olguin, Jorge Alia * Motion Reference: Tandy Beal * Electric Consultant/Contractor: Mark Musumeci * Massage Therapist: Aisha Candrian * Photographer: Richard Downing * Sew It Fits: Alice Payton * Color Timers: Tom Shaffer, Dale E. Grahn * Negative Cutter: Theresa Repola Mohammed * Main Title Sequence Designed by: Robert Dawson * End Titles by: Pacific Title * Titles by: Buena Vista Optical * Titles & Opticals by: Cinema Research Corporation * Projection: Don Henry * Operations Manager: Robert Haro * Operations Coordinator: Bruce Portman * Poster Artist: John Alvin * Sound Readers: Theresa Gilroy, James Melton, Armetta Jackson * Filmed in: Panavision * Color by: Motion Film Lab * Prints by: Technicolor® * Produced and Distributed on Eastman Film * Post Production Sound Coordinator: Fabiola Stevenson * China · Production Consultant: Lisa Atkinson * Studio Executive: Max Howard * Trainees: Dan Boulos, Ashley Brannon, Bob Bryan, Debbie DuBois, Natalie Franscioni, Ed Gutierrez, Brad Kuha, Serge Michaels, Pres Romanillos * Interns: Derick P. Arippol, David Barker, Andrew Birch, Jerome Cook, Andrew Davidson, Dina Hardy, Troy Harris, Ethan Marak, Syndi Pilar, Ann M. Rockwell, Jefferson Thomas, Cathy Whitney * Database for New York City Skyline Courtesy of Skidmore, Owings & Merrill * Additional Production Services Provided by: Disney MGM Studios Theme Park, Lake Buena Vista, Florida * Digital Film Recorders by: Celco, Constantine Engineering Laboratories Company * Special Thanks to: Al Hyslop, Sharon Lerner, Emily Swenson, Leslie Raicer, Cher Jung, Allison Glass, Pat Mielke, Yvonne Doughty * Dolby Stereo In Selected Theatres * No. 29385 Motion Picture Association of America * This picture made under the jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * © MCMXC The Walt Disney Company All Rights Reserved * Soundtrack Available on Cassete and Compact Disc from Walt Disney Records * Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. Closing Logos * Walt Disney Pictures Featurette * The Making of Edward Scissorhands Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Original Theatrical Trailer Theatrical Trailer * Edward Scissorhands Category:2000 Category:VHS Category:Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection Category:THX Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Tim Burton Pictures Category:Silver Screen Partners IV